Unlimited Leek Works
by ItsComplicatedOkay
Summary: For the final battle, Miku Hatsunemiya has to defeat the King of Heroes, Gilgapuko, while Len Tohsakamine saves Nero Akimatou from the Holy Grail's wrath. Basically a "Vocalized" version of the UBW route. Rated "T" due to the author's paranoia. Disclaimer: I do NOT own the cover image.


**Inspired by a random picture on the internet, an author, armed with a laptop and the ending of the UBW route, set off to write a serious-yet-weird story about the final battle. Hold your applause till it's review time, please.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fate/Stay Night nor Vocaloids. I also do not own the cover picture. No copyright infringement intended.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

_**Unlimited Leek Works**_

* * *

"If you want to hurt Len, then you'll have to go through me," said Miku. She then projected Leekanshou and Baleekuya.

"Ha... ha ha ha ha ha ha ha!" laughed Gilgapuko. "You think your fakes can beat my original? Gormless low-life!" Then, he pointed at Miku, ten Noble Plantasms from the Gate of Eggplantylon soaring in her direction.

_I AM THE BONE OF MY VEGETABLE_

Miku slashed at the eggplants with her leeks, projecting more leeks when they faded away. She was pushing the limits of her Magic Circuits to the max, matching every vegetable's power with the same Plantasm. Some eggplants went through her guard, cutting her up bit by bit. If she didn't change the tide of battle soon, she would fail. Then the eggplants stopped coming.

"What, you still stand, lowlife?" exclaimed Gilgapuko, genuinely surprised that his opponent was still standing. "Well, I bet you won't last another round anyway." Then more Noble Plantasms appeared. Miku's mind raced, tracing each and every eggplant and storing a leek version of the blueprint in her mind. The the Plantasms flew. Racing, Miku projected the leeks like wildfire, but even then, she was barely matching the speed of the Gate. Her whole body was on fire, her Magic Circuits ruined. Just when she was going to give, Saberin arrived, slashing the Plantasms away

"Miku, are you okay?" asked Saberin. "Retreat. I'll deal with Gilgapuko."

"No. You save Len. I'll deal with this," stated Miku. She sounded so confident, that Saberin had to believe her.

"...Good luck," said Arturia, leaving the scene.

After she left, Gilgapuko was clapping. "Giving up your only chance at survival? Dumbass." At that, seventeen more Plantasms appeared. Her Circuits were too fried to project anymore vegetables. This would be the end. Then she remembered Archer, also known as Hatsunemiya Miku. She trusted her. Her future self believed that Miku Hatsunemiya could do this.

"_...I am the bone of my vegetable._" In an instant, the shield named Rho Aleekias **(Rho Aias)** appeared in front of her, protecting her from the numerous plantasms.

_"Green is my body, and vegans are my blood_

_I have eaten over a thousand leeks_

_Unaware of weight loss_

_Nor aware of weight gain_

_Withstood pain to eat leeks, waiting for the delivery truck's arrival_

_I have no regrets, this is the only path_

_My whole life was Unlimited Leek Works!"_

At Miku's command, a ring of fire surrounded the battlefield, enclosing both her and Gilgapuko in the inferno. Then the world around them faded away. Now surrounding them was a red hill that is bathed in twilight from the extended horizon, infinite leeks planted in the area. In the center stood Miku, posing with the most heroism she could muster. Gilgapuko gasped.

"...A Reality Garden?" said the astonished Golden Warrior. He then gritted his teeth, pulling out two Noble Plantasms. "Heh, a faker through and through."

"Yeah, all of these are fakes," stated Miku, "but no one said that they can't beat the originals!" The Gate fired it's Plantasms. In the Garden, Miku felt no restraint in her Circuits, her projections matching the speed of the Gate, if not surpassing it. Gilgapuko had to deflect the leeks that made it past his Gate's assault himself. Now he was forced to use close range combat. Pulling an eggplant out of the Gate, he approached Miku, who projected two Caleekurns **(Caliburn)**. Since the history of the blades flowed into her, her battle skills went from decent to masterful. She blocked the strike from Gilgapuko's Plantasm using the Caleekurn in her left hand and swiped at his stomach with the one in her right.

"Damn you!" exclaimed Gilgapuko, backing away from the strike that would've cut him in half. "Well then fake this, lowlife!" He reached behind him, pulling out an abnormal eggplant out of the Gate. When Miku tried tracing it, nothing happened, but she did notice the ominous aura and the malice it delivers. She knew she had to prevent him from using it.

In a flash, she dashed up to Gilgapuko and dismembered the arm holding the Eggplantasm. Then a strange phenomenon happened. A black hole appeared, sucking the Servant into it. Miku made a sigh of relief. It was all over. But then a chain constructed out of eggplants wrapped around her right arm. Out of the hole, Gilgapuko was pulling himself out using Miku as an anchor. She didn't know if she would be pulled in, if her arm would rip off or if Gilgapuko would escape. All three scenarios sounded bad.

_'Dodge to the right,'_ said a voice in her head. She complied, dodging a leek, which sailed into Gilgapuko's mouth.

"Damn... you," muttered the Golden Servant, sinking into the abyss.

"A-Archer?" said Miku, looking into the sky. Then a wave of fatigue hit her. The brick road looked like a very good place to sleep right now.

She crumpled to the ground.

* * *

**Heh, if you've enjoyed this little story, please review. Also, it is very unlikely that I'll write a Vocaloid version of Fate/Stay Night. Just putting that out there. (I might, if enough people ask and I'm done with my PJO fic)**

**Goodbye!**


End file.
